Typically, structural beam-to-column connections in moment-resisting frames can be very expensive to build, because they include multiple parts that must be fitted and then welded together. For example, the parts required for the moment-resisting frame may include a column, column continuity plates, column doubler plates, and a beam. The welding between the beam and the column is typically performed in the field and can be particularly expensive. Another connection type includes a flange-plate moment connection and addresses the expense of welding. Generally, however, when the frame experiences a seismic event, the connection between the beam and the column is such that the failure or yielding of the frame occurs at a location on the beam, which is near but not at the connection.
Accordingly, designers and manufacturers of moment-resisting frame continue to seek improvements thereto.